Espero curarme de ti
by nereida.luna
Summary: Había pasado por momentos de felicidad y tristeza como cualquier otra, las rupturas ya no hacia ahínco en mi como lo hacían antes, pero fuiste tu quien lo cambio todo porque a pesar de tenerte en estos momentos entre estas sabanas, mis sabanas, sabia que al aparecer la luz de la mañana ya no estarías ahí a mi lado.


Tengo mucho sin escribir o actualizar mis historias, han sido pesados estos últimos años. Solo espero que les guste este pequeño intro de lo que podría ser o no; depende de si les ha gustado, una historia que tengo en mente. Señalo que es una narración de Sakura, háganme saber si les ha gustado y sí no pues también lo agradecería de igual manera es algo que me llego y quise plasmarlo.

* * *

Estaba acostada con las sabanas entre mis piernas y abrazando la almohada, no podía dormir, mi dolor era tan grande.

En mi cabeza pasaban aquellos momentos, aquellas memorias que me hacían sentir feliz y sin duda enamorada. Muchas veces estuve con aquel que no me merecia, aquel que lo arruino por un capricho o aquel que decía no ser compatible a mi, pero tu! Tu eras tan diferente de todo aquello. Me había cegado aquella luz y misterio que te embargaba, por que siendo honesta no tenia nada en mi que fuera especial de esa manera. Te miraba y te contemplaba aún en la oscuridad de la habitación y aunque sabia que al día siguiente ya no te encontrarías entre mis sabanas disfrutaba el momento como si fuera único.

No, no era estupida, había tenido mas de una experiencia tortuosa por lo que la ilusión de estar a tu lado era demasiado baga para mi, burda, sin pies ni cabeza. Mi persona exterior demostraba frialdad y seriedad, podía ser divertida y juguetona pues vaya que amaba tenerte entre mis sabanas, pero era solo eso, algo ocasional que no tenia un lugar en mi, claro que eso no evitaría el hecho de disfrutar del momento. Todo cambio cuando la ilusion surgió en mi, que ilusa por dejarme llevar de esa manera. Trate de controlarlo mucho tiempo y mantener todo dentro de mi en orden y calma, la persona que era ahora no permitiría dejarse ilusionar.

Que equivocada estaba, por que con cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra algo en mi afloraba y crecía lentamente. Decidí obviar lo obvio y seguir con el silencio mientras estabas a mi lado,sentía que cualquier palabra o sonido podría reventar aquel cristal que nos separaba de la verdad. Seguía sin importarme, en realidad mi mente solo viajaba a aquellos momentos en los que estabas conmigo ardiendo en el calor de algo que no tenia nombre.

Aún así en los momentos que te apartabas de mis sabanas hacia crecer en mi una inexplicable sensación de ahogo en mi pecho con esa tan conocida ansiedad de que algo estaba perdido, era tonto lo se pues sabia que quizás estabas en la ducha, o en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua. La ansiedad que tenia cada que te alejabas comenzaba a ser indescriptible y con ello lo decidí.

Te hice participe de estas emociones y las externe solo para que pudieras considerar en algún futuro quizás algo mas entre ambos. Recuerdo bien que sonreíste y me miraste como si yo te hubiese mostrado lo mas hermoso en el mundo, afirme lo importante que eras para mi, tu solo sonreíste. No hiciste comentario alguno y me asuste pero sabia que no podía esperar más, sabia de ello desde el primer momento en el que te volví a encontrar. Aquel cristal estaba tornándose delgado y quizás al punto de quiebre; tomaste mi frente y te acercaste a dejar un casto beso en ella y fue todo lo que necesite para continuar, el cristal estaba roto y comprendí que eso solo había logrado acercarme más a ti que ilusa sabia que aún así tendrías que marcharte de mi lado y de estas sabanas testigo del momento fugaz de la felicidad.

Cerre mis ojos y pensé en lo maravilloso que seria tenerte siempre en la oscuridad de mi habitación, dormido entre estas sabanas, no, entre mis sabanas mejor dicho. Teniendo la certeza de que estarías ahí nuevamente al día siguiente, compartiendo conmigo aquellos momentos de pasión que eran la razón de nuestro coexistir.

Aquellas ideas tan rápido como llegaban se esfumaban porque ya no estabas ahí a mi lado, nuevamente te habías marchado y que podía hacer yo para retenerte a voluntad propia. Nada. Era demasiado consciente de que no podía hacer absolutamente nada y nuevamente sostenía esa almohada que era más mi compañera y confidente que solo un artilugio para dormir. Llorar no era una opción pues sabia lo que pasaría si ponía aquellos sentimientos que con tanto ahínco trataba de ocultar, debía afrontar las consecuencias de tu partida y esperar a que regresaras a mi, era todo lo que podía hacer, esperar.

* * *

Sí lo han leido se los agradezco, recuerden hacerme saber sus opiniones...


End file.
